Therapeutic Touch
by samui hoshi
Summary: Kyo stumbles upon Yuki & eventually finds himself slowly falling in love with him. Will his love be unrequited or will Yuki ‘answer’ back? AU Yaoi Better summary inside
1. Prologue

**Open Your Heart and Let Love Come in Once Again**

**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.

**Summary: **Kyo a well known high school soccer captain stumbles upon international heart throb, Yuki & eventually finds himself slowly falling in love with him. Will his love be unrequited or will Yuki 'answer' back? Yaoi, Pls. suggest the pairing you like for this fic & pls. R&R

**Author's notes: **Okay! I know it's a new fic! I don't have any muse for my other fics! Sorry minna! Well anyway, like what the summary said, this is a yaoi fic…… this is my long delayed promise to those yaoi fans who reviewed my very first fic……… I can't guarantee anything though…… this is my very first fruba yaoi fic after all…… oh well…… Anyway…… please review…… as usual anything is accepted……Have fun! …… And I almost forgot…… please tell me what pairing what you would like for this fic…… you can choose from yukixkyo or haruxkyo or yukixakito…… On with the fic!

**P.S. **This fic is dedicated to the yaoi fans who reviewed my very first fic namely:

Yamatoforever

Aki

animelvr4evr

LunaCatt99

Ryu

Mine

mitchy )

Yugata

**Prologue: Bump and Trip to Fall**

_The Sakura tree sheds its beautiful blooms endlessly_

_One by one, slowly……steadily……silently……_

_Like sorrowful rain…… falling from the sky_

_Like the tears that I shed for you when you said goodbye_

In a bench whose cracked green paint was peeling off, under a big old Sakura tree……a young man sits silently…… his head raised; focused at the forlorn falling blooms. His eyes surveyed them slowly…… his unshed tears at bay.

_That day……_

_That day……_

_When you bid me farewell_

_The sharp pain I felt, I couldn't tell_

The autumn winds softly blew his direction and his smooth silver looks swayed with its every howl; tainted memories started to flash uncontrollably in his head.

"It's getting cold…… wear this." A black haired guy in his teens said in a half-smile; removed his jet black jacket and gave it to the shivering nezumi.

"But Akito……" Yuki said in uncertainty.

"Take it……" The latter said; his tone raising a bit. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't……" He continued; now with his usual teasing tone that could bring chills to anyone that hears it.

"But Akito……how about you?" He said; reluctant to take the jacket from the older guy.

"I'll be fine……"

"But…….You'll get sick……"

"It's better for me to get sick than to see you suffer when you have another attack……" Akito said as he tried to place another smile on his pale face; tried to make the latter wear his jacket.

"Arigatou……" The nezumi said sheepishly.

"It's okay……Nandemonai……"

_'Coz you've gone without looking back_

_You're reason; I still lack_

_And left me alone under the falling rain_

_Of my tears……and pain_

"Akito……I'm cold……" The silver headed lad murmured…… "I need warmth……your warmth……I need soothing warm words…… your words……"He said as he withdrew his head from its current position and placed his slender hands over it; his silver hair covered them a little.

"I need you Akito……" He sobbed. "I need you……"

--Meanwhile—

(At a certain Noodle Shop)

"Be sure that you're going to deliver those on time or it's another deduction in your salary." An old woman said in a rather mocking tone. "Got that?!"

The orange-head at her immediate right glared at her. "Whatever……" He answered grumpily.

"And be sure you're not going to cause anymore problems while you're at it." The old woman continued. "Okay?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You've told me that since the first day I worked here." He shot angrily. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

The obasan nodded.

"Temme!" The neko said in much rage; raised his tightly clenched fists towards her.

"Don't……" A monotone voice pierced to the intense atmosphere; unknown lad grabbing the neko's wrist firmly but gently.

The raged neko immediately turned around and looked at the person around him.

"Haru……" He said in a surprised but not glad tone.

"If you hit her……we will not have work and a roof over our heads again." Hatsuharu said calmly.

The neko hissed then composed himself again.

"……Just give me the address old hag……" He said grumpily.

The obasan glared at him then got a piece of paper on the counter. "One more offense Kyo Sohma and it's the dumpster for you two k?"

The neko rolled his eyes and harshly grabbed the note from her.

"I'll come with you……" Haru suggested with a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Don't come with me anymore……you're just be a burden." The orange-head said still in his grumpy tone as he turned his back on the latter.

"I will not be a burden……" Haru defended himself.

The orange-head turned his head. "You're going to be a burden Haru…… you're just going to get lost again and it will take me forever to find you……the deliveries will get cold by the time I'll find you." He said, his temper faltering a bit.

"I will not get lost……"

"Yes you will……"

"I'll not!"

"Yes you will……"

"I'm not……"

"YES YOU WILL!!!!!" Kyo ended their argument and went towards the fusuma when suddenly……

he received a hard blow on the back.

"Yap-yap-yap-yap……Why don't you just cut it already! Haru said angrily.

The neko turned around and shot an angrily look at Black Haru.

"Temme!" He said as he delivered a blow at him sending the white-head towards the counter.

"Ch…… I'm going……" He said pissed.

The neko went outside and closed the fusuma very hard.

"Well……well……" The obasan said over the counter. "I guess that's 500 ¥ for the counter 500¥ for the fusuma and 100¥ for hospital fees for Hatsuharu…… I guess they'll have to do without salary this month."

--Outside—

Kyo was riding his expensive mountain bike down the steep hill His mind wandered freely in the open; a fourth about the remaining days of advertising the bike so that he could really call it as his own, a fourth about his coming test, a fourth about what he just did to Haru and a fourth about a girl.

"Three days to go and this baby's mine!" He said happily in his mind.

"Where will I get my money for the coming mid-terms? I doubt I'll have salary this month thinking about damage I left after that brawl……hmmm……maybe someone will take pity on me and give me money or I'll just have to come up with something during my speech before the soccer tournament……sigh" The other fourth of his mind thought.

"I wonder if that stupid gaki is alright……hmmm……why should I care, it's his fault anyway." The other fourth thought.

"I wonder where she is know sigh"The last fourth thought.

He immediately shook of these thoughts of his as the road began to bend.

--Back at Yuki—

The wind was a bit calmer now and the sun is shinning harder……He knew it's time to go.

"No……just a bit more……" He said to himself as the last thread of his memories of Akito flashed bitterly before him.

--Back at Kyo—

"Now where was I supposed to deliver these things again?" Kyo said to himself glancing at the wooden noodle box before him.

He immediately brought out the piece of paper the obasan gave her earlier.

_#114 Kazuma Compound_

_Nobuko Street, Kanazawa_

_Mr. Aki Toigami_

"Oh what a cliché!" He thought. "I'm delivering at the old house my ex-girlfriend lived."

He paddled his bike in an irritated and somewhat sad pace.

"I told myself to never go near that place again……cause I didn't want to remember……" He said under his breath. "But it's inevitable…… and besides it has already been years……I think its time for me to move on."

He rode his bike faster towards the house. The road was a bit rocky and uneven but he didn't care. He paddled even faster as the road became steeper……but his pace suddenly slowed down……and eventually stopping……

The calm wind soon found its way towards him…… Cherry blossoms passed him silently……

"So it's still standing……"He thought as he looked at the big old Sakura tree…… "And to think we thought that that tree would die once our love will fade……"

"Chhhh……stupid……" He said angrily as he tried to shake his thoughts away and at the same time start to paddle his bike once again.

"Really stupid……" He repeated to himself.

The bike was gaining speed once again as he paddled while he stared blankly at the Sakura. Everything was going just fine when suddenly a shriek was heard.

Kyo immediately turned his head on the road.

"Woah!" He said in surprise as he saw a person on the road who he was about to bump.

He immediately maneuvered his bike so that he wouldn't hit the said man.

Just before he hit a tree……the bike thankfully stopped however because of the sudden events the noodles where not spared. Of course Kyo hasn't noticed it because he was much concerned about the person.

"Are you o……" His words were cut off when he suddenly tripped on something…… the noodle box.

"Ite!" He said he tried to pick himself up.

He slowly raised his head and was surprised at what he saw……violet orbs met his orange ones.

His heart skipped a beat then bet faster……he felt something he had felt before……the same feeling he had when he saw his ex-girlfriend for the very first time……he felt…… love.

"Watch where you're going baka……" The silver-head said to him coldly.

**TBC ??**

**Author's Notes: **Yay! After two weeks I finally finished this short prologue yippee I'm so happy! Well that's the end of the prologue! I hope you enjoyed reading it and would be kind enough to leave me a review!


	2. Chapter I Stolen Kiss

**Therapeutic Touch **

**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.

**Legend: **Anything in italics is the character's thoughts thoughts

**(a/n:) **author's notes inserted in fic

**Warning: **Foul language courtesy of Kyo

Possible OOCness of characters after all this an AU

Wrong use of words or wrong grammar (English is my second language therefore, it is not my first language XP)

**Chapter I- Stolen Kiss?**

He slowly raised his head and was surprised at what he saw……violet orbs met his orange ones.

His heart skipped a beat then bet faster……he felt something he had felt before……the same feeling he had when he saw his ex-girlfriend for the very first time……he felt…… love.

"Watch where you're going baka……" The silver-head said to him coldly.

"Sor……" The dumbfounded neko said. "Wait a minute did you just call me an idiot?" He added, finally recovering from his 'sudden shock'.

The silver head simply nodded.

"Why you!" Kyo said in much rage.

He quickly clenched his shaking fists and tried to hit the latter.

Amazingly, he dodged it by an inch.

Kyo's eyes widened. No one has ever dodged his 'attack'…ever.

The silver head did not waste any second and immediately retaliated; kicked the surprised Kyo hard on the face.

(Silence)

"That was such a waste of time……" Yuki said and left; leaving the battered (**a/n: **Well not that battered) neko on the rocky road filled with noodle soup.

"Kyo…Kyo…Wake up!" A familiar monotone voice awakened the "unconscious" boy slowly.

"Huh?" Kyo said as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Haru?"

The white-head nodded and gave an "inaudible" sigh of relief.

"What happened?" The latter said as he tried to sit-up from the soft futon he was lying on.

"I saw you laying on the road…you were unconscious." Hatsuharu said in monotone.

(Silence)

Kyo rubbed his sore face gently as he tried to recall what just happened to him.

"Ooh right…" Were only the words that flowed out form his mouth, as the sudden events flashed before him.

(Silence)

"What happened?" Haru said softly.

Kyo just shrugged. He knew if he told him what happened; his very valuable pride will 'fly away'.

"Tell me." Haru said in a commanding tone.

"Nothing happened…I just fainted, because it was too cold outside a while ago." He lied.

"I don't believe you…if you fainted; why do you have a bruise on your face?"

"I fell off my bike." Kyo said as he tried to avoid Haru's eyes.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth." Haru said straight-faced.

"I told you. When I fainted, I fell from my bike."

Haru just stared at him. "I know your lying."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine! If you don't want to believe me then fine! All I know is I'm telling the truth." Kyo exploded.

"Whatever." Haru said as he stood up from the floor and walked away. "By the way, we don't have any salary this month again." He said before he got out from sliding door.

**"**That stupid fat cow……tchhh……" Kyo said under his breath as he bundled himself in the futon and closed his eyes.

_Those violet eyes……_

I know he's in pain……

_Those beautiful orbs……_

I can feel his misery……

_That mysterious expression……_

I know he's very sad……

_That faded smile from his face……_

I know he has been hurt……

But why do I care? I don't even know him?

_Maybe you've fallen?_

Impossible……how could I possibly? With that idiot? How can I fall in love with a person who just kicked me just a while ago?

I've promised that I'll never fall in love ever again……

And besides he's a guy for heaven sake!

_You're mind says no but your heart says yes……_

I don't believe it.

_You've really fallen……_

No……

_You've really fallen……_

No!

_You've really fallen……_

No!

_You've really fallen……_

I'm NOT GAY!

"Oi kid! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? Huh?" Kyo said; sweat dripping fast from on face and body.

"You were having a nightmare." The old woman said flatly.

"Oh……_it's just a nightmare, good_." He thought.

"What did you dream about anyway?" The obasan inquired.

"It's none of you're damn business old hag." Kyo snorted.

"Oh! IT IS MY BUSINESS boy."

Kyo raised a brow.

"It's my duty to take care of you two even though you're such pain in the ass."

"Just forget about it……just pretend that this never happened."

She just laughed. "How can I forget? You were screaming 'I'm not gay' all night……"

Kyo blushed.

She laughed harder. "You're dreamt that you were harassed by a homosexual right?"

Kyo shrugged.

"What then?"

Kyo didn't answer.

"Tell me or else you wouldn't have any salary this month again." She threatened.

"We don't have salary this month old hag." Kyo stressed.

(Silence)

"Ooh……then I'll be forced to tell everyone that you were screaming I'm gay all night."

"I didn't say that! I said I'm not gay!"

An evil glint passed the old woman's face. "Who's going to believe you?"

"Why you!"

"Kyo! What are you still doing in bed? We have a match today!" Haru said as he barged in the room without a warning.

Kyo immediately looked at his watch and started to panic. "S#! I forgot!"

Haru just looked at the panicking boy and gave a sigh. "What are you gonna do without me……"

"Kyo, when you come back later; be sure you're going to tell everything about your dream….hehe…or else……" The old lady said shouted at Kyo's back.

"Whatever!" Kyo said without thinking.

**(After Several Minutes)**

Kyo just finished placing his soccer jersey on when Haru finished his "late" breakfast.

"Oi! Com'on let's go!" He shouted at the cow.

The latter just kept still.

"Oi! We're going to be late!" Kyo said in a panicked tone.

Haru just kept still.

"Oi!"

"I know were going to be late……" Haru said plainly. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

Kyo gave him a confused look.

"You have your jersey worn backwards." The cow said as he pointed at Kyo's jersey. "Well I'll go ahead then…… I don't want coach to get angry with me again. _I just hope that I wouldn't get lost again._"

"Oi! Wait for me!" Kyo said as he tried to fix his clothes.

**(Meanwhile At Yuki's)**

"Welcome back young master Yuki……" An old man greeted the silver haired boy with a gentle bow.

Yuki just stared at him blankly.

"While you were out; someone gave this letter……it's for you……" The latter said as he handed a small white envelope towards him.

Yuki took the letter then just walked away.

Yuki removed his shoes and entered the big house. It was a very big house however it was silent. The furniture looked forlorn and the surroundings were coated with gloominess. The windows were covered with dark colored curtains; only allowed a bit of light to enter. No one was there except the dark shadows of sadness that crept all over the place. It was a house that made anyone feel uncomfortable however, Yuki didn't mind.

He made his way towards his room and immediately rested on his big bed.

He lifted one arm and looked at the envelope.

_"Should I open it or not?" _He asked himself as he tried to sit up.

He turned the envelope and read the name of the sender.

"Keio University……"

**(Flashback)**

"Yuki……what's wrong?" Akito said in a concerned tone.

"My father sending me away……" The silver-head said softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"He wants me to study in Tokyo University for college……" The nezumi answered.

"So?" Akito replied coldly.

Yuki immediately lifted his head; silver locks swayed as he did. "Akito…… they're going to send me away……Away from you!" He sobbed.

"Can you call your parents for me?" The black-head said as he fixed his falling kimono in place; walked towards his room.

"What……what are you going to do to them?" Yuki asked in a shaky tone.

"I'm just going to remind them that only I, the head of the SOUMA clan, can make decisions…… especially for those cursed with the juunishi spirits!" The latter answered in a quite frightening tone.

"But Akito!" Yuki said in concern.

"Just call them!!!" Akito shouted.

Minutes seemed like hours for the shaking nezumi.

"It has already been half-an-hour…… what's taking them so long……" He said worryingly.

After several minutes, the fusuma of Akito's room opened. Not knowing what to do, Yuki immediately hid behind a tall potted tree.

"We understand…… we know that only you know what is good for our son….." A tall man said then left.

Akito walked slowly towards the open fusuma. "Yuki……" He said. "I know you're there……come out."

Yuki immediately went out of hiding place and went towards Akito.

"Come inside." Akito commanded.

"A……aki……to……" Yuki stammered.

The latter just kept still. **(a/n: He's in his trademark position, you know, the lying on the ground with one hand supporting his head, looking at outside the fusuma……umm… that position.)**

"What did you…… talk about?" Yuki continued.

Again the latter gave notice.

"Akito……please answer me……" Yuki pleaded.

"I just asked a few questions." Akito replied in his trademark teasing tone.

"Wha…what questions?" The nezumi asked.

"Questions like why there going to send you there? Why that school……things like that." The latter answered; still in his trademark tone.

"What did they answer……"

Akito slowly rouse from his position and went towards Yuki.

"That's not important anymore." He said as he sat near the nezumi. "What is important is that they agreed not to send you there anymore."

"How?" Yuki said in a panicked tone. "You didn't tell them that I'm having a relationship with you didn't you, you didn't tell them that I already broke the engagement with that girl in Tokyo didn't you? You didn't tell……"

Akito placed a finger on Yuki's lips. "There's nothing to worry about……" He said as soon as the silver-head calmed down. "They told me that they're sending you there because of that stupid engagement with that stupid girl and because that school is very prestigious and well-known and a boy like you deserves to be in a school like that."

"I told them that I didn't like that girl because I don't think she could handle the fact that you're cursed with the juunishi curse. I agreed that that school is very prestigious however that school doesn't have a dorm. They told me that they're going to find you a condominium."

"I told them that that would be troublesome; I suggested that you enter Keio University. It is also a prestigious school like that school however once you enter there, there would be an allotted place for you **(a/n: I'm not from Japan so I don't know the facilities of that school) **and since Hatori is also studying there, he would be able to take care of you when you have another attack." Akito finished, still in his trademark tone; removes his finger from the latter.

"But that's still in Tokyo."

"I know." The black-head said flatly.

"But, we we'll still be separated."

"Don't worry I'll come with you." The latter said as he cupped Yuki's face with one hand.

"But I thought you' wanted to study in Kyoto University."

"But I want to be with you more than I like to study there."

**(Silence)**

"What made you think that I will tell you're secrets to them?" Akito broke the silence with his usual tone.

"I……I'm sorry……Akito." Yuki said almost in tears.

Akito slowly embraced the latter. "I told you that I would never do anything to hurt you."

Yuki embraced Akito back then sobbed.

**(End Flashback)**

"Akito you liar!" Yuki said as tears flowed from his eyes; letting the letter from his hand slip as he cried.

**(Meanwhile at the Soccer Field)**

"Okay that will be enough for today!" A large man shouted from the shade.

The soccer players immediately went towards the man, wiping there sweat with their jerseys as they did.

"Our match is already next week so I need you here tomorrow for another round of practice." He shouted.

"But coach some of us has already planned something for tomorrow and……" Someone at the back commented.

"No buts!" The coach yelled. "Do you want to win or not?!"

Everybody said **(a/n: in there own ways) **yes.

"Then stop whining and be here tomorrow!" He yelled louder. "And be sure that no one will be late! Got it Souma, Kyo?"

"Yah sure, whatever." Kyo said with an unconcerned tone.

"Damn that stupid coach of ours!" Kyo cursed. "Why does he always see me?"

Haru just stared at him.

"You and the others were also late, why did he only scold me?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Umm……maybe because you're the Team Captain." Haru answered plainly.

Kyo immediately delivered a blow on the latter's head. "Stupid fat cow!"

**(Back at Yuki's)**

Yuki gently wiped his tears with his sleeve and looked back at the fallen envelope.

_knock knock_

Knocks at the door startled him.

"Young master Yuki, would you please allow me to go in." A voice said behind the door.

Yuki slowly sprang to his feet and opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked coldly.

"We have been informed that you're brother, Ayame, is coming to see you."

Yuki just stared at the old butler. "Fetch the car. I have somewhere to go."

"But how about you're brother master?" The butler asked.

"When he comes, tell him that I left because I didn't want to see his face." He answered very coldly.

"Yes sir."

**(Back at Kyo and Haru)**

"Where is that damn bus?" Kyo asked angrily.

"It will be here……" Haru answered in monotone. "After an hour or more."

"Tchh!" The neko cursed then just changed his attention on the very big puddle before them and before he knew it his mind started to wander.

Everything was still and silent, when suddenly loud sirens from a car were heard; immediately awakened the neko from his 'dreams'.

The car, black-jet limousine to be exact, zoomed past them sending water from the puddle towards them.

"What the f#$!" Kyo cursed.

The car immediately stopped; a tall man hurriedly ran towards the two.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't see the puddle; I didn't mean to wet you two."

"Sorry my ass! Look what you did to my jersey!" Kyo pointed at his soaked clothing.

Another man went out of the car however, unlike the first one, the man went towards them slowly and with poise.

"What's wrong Shin?" The man asked the tall man.

"Master Yuki……I was just apologizing to this two." Shin said in a quite frightened tone.

Yuki immediately turned. "You again?!" He exclaimed.

Kyo just raised his brow and looked at Yuki.

"Aren't you the idiot who almost bumped me yesterday?" Yuki continued.

After looking at the silver-head several times, he finally recognized the man before him. "Aren't you the idiot who was standing stupidly on the road yesterday?" He answered back.

Yuki looked at Kyo in the eyes then turned to Shin. "Let's go Shin! There's no point in wasting our time with idiots like him." He said then immediately walked back the limousine.

"Ass#$&!" Kyo shouted at the nezumi.

"Kyo the bus is here…" Haru said as if nothing happened. "Hurry or we'll miss it."

"If I ever see that guy again……I will……" Kyo continued cursing the nezumi even after they got out of the bus.

"Who was he anyway?" Haru asked.

"Just an idiot I met yesterday."

"Why are you so angry at him if you only met him yesterday?" Haru asked innocently.

"It's none of you're damn business." Kyo answered.

"We're back!" Kyo yelled upon entering the noodle shop.

"Whatever!" The old woman said inside the establishment in a half pissed and half angry tone.

Kyo just rolled his eyes and removed his shoe. He was about to place it on the corner when he suddenly noticed an expensive pair of black shoes on the doorstep. "Aren't we supposed to be closed today?" Kyo asked Haru.

The cow just nodded.

"Then whose shoes are these?" He asked again.

The cow just shrugged.

Upon receiving no answers to his queries he just disregarded his questions about the shoe. "Com'on let's go in."

"We're back old hag! He said as he ventured further in the shop.

"Who cares?!" The old woman replied. "Why didn't you just stay outside for a while and come back when the visitor has gone?"

"Visitor?" Kyo asked as he looked at the man sitting at one of the tables.

"What the! You again?!" Kyo said as steam went out of his ears.

The man lifted his head and looked at Kyo. "So it is idiot……" He slowly stood up and went towards the old woman.

"The noodles were surely amazing! I wish I could stay longer but I'm afraid I must go." He said rather coldly then went out of the shop; just passed the pissed neko and gave no notice at him.

_"Sake?" _Kyo said as Yuki passed him.

"Oi Kyo!" The woman yelled at the enraged neko.

Kyo immediately turned his head towards the obasan.

"What!" He said angrily.

"Could you follow that boy?" She asked.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Well that boy has drunk a lot of sake."

"So?" Kyo asked with one brow raised.

"I don't think he was able to handle that much liquor."

"Don't worry about that idiot; he has his idiot driver with him."

"Kyo he just came here all alone and he said he let his driver wait at a parking space outside."

"So?" He asked again this time he was quite pissed.

"You perfectly know that this place can't be entered by cars and the nearest parking space at least two blocks from here"

Kyo nodded. "What are you so worried about?"

"That kid has asthma idiot and his drunk who knows what could happen to him?" She blurted.

_"Asthma?" _"Hey wait a minute, how did you know that he has……"

"Kyo Souma! You follow that boy right know or else……"

"Or else what? Where not going to have salary next next month?"

The obasan smirked. "Of course not, that would be harassment……hehe……I'm just not going to give you this letter."

"Who cares about a stupid letter?" Kyo said with an unconcerned tone.

"Stupid letter? Oh okay……It's your loss not Keio University……" She said in a teasing tone.

"Keio……Keio University?" Kyo said in surprise.

"Since you're not interested in it, then it's good for shredding." She teased.

"Wait! Give me that, old hag!" Kyo yelled.

"You said you didn't want it!"

"Shut up old had and just give me the stupid letter!"

"No! Not until you follow that boy!"

"No way! Why don't you just let Haru go and follow him?"

"You're older than him stupid and he'll get lost once he steps out this place alone!"

"I don't care! Give me that!" He yelled.

"Yada!" She teased.

"Stupid old hag……blackmailing me and everything!" Kyo cursed. "Where is that idiot anyway so that I could do this once and for all!?"

Kyo jogged a little bit and searched for Yuki. "I guess he has already left. Damn that old hag."

He was about to run back towards the shop when he suddenly heard someone vomiting.

"Like I've guessed." He said as he giggled at the sight.

Yuki immediately turned his head. "What the……You a……" He said then continued vomiting.

"Serves you right." He giggled then started to move away when suddenly, Yuki kneeled unsuspectingly on the pavement and started to breathe uneasily. "Wai……wait!"

He immediately went near the latter. "Don't you dare have an asthma attack right now!" He told Yuki.

Yuki didn't give any notice at Kyo; instead he used his free hand and rummaged his pockets for his inhaler.

After several seconds more, Yuki still wasn't able to find his inhaler. The pain he was experiencing too much pain know so he couldn't continue looking for his inhaler.

"Cho……chotto!" Kyo exclaimed in a worried tone. _I need to do something but what? _Kyo thought for a while then saw Yuki's inhaler at the latter's jacket pocket. He immediately grabbed it and gave it to the nezumi.

Yuki slowly lifted his head. Upon seeing his inhaler, he immediately grabbed it from the neko.

He immediately used it and after several seconds he was able to breathe a little bit easily now. He used his remaining strength and walked towards the nearest wall and rested.

The shocked neko followed shortly.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked in a bit concerned tone.

"What do you care?" Yuki snorted then coughed a bit.

"Tchh! I should have left you there and tried not to help you." Kyo said then started to walk away **(a/n: again)** from the nezumi.

_Is it okay to leave him there? What if something happens to him? What do I care anyway? _He thought as he inched away from the latter.

Meanwhile, Yuki was still recovering from the attack and up until now he still doesn't feel good. _At this rate I won't be able to make it down. Should I ask help from that idiot? Hell no. _He thought.

He tried to stand up but the moment he tried, he started to get dizzy. _I'm still dizzy from the attack and that stupid sake……"_

Yuki gave up and finally rested his head on the wall.

_Sure it's okay to leave him there but what will happen if that old hag finds out, my letter from that university will be doomed; my only ticket to college. This sucks! _With that he ran back at Yuki. "I don't care if you'll hate me more for this but I don't care! My future depends on this." He shouted at Yuki.

Yuki didn't reply.

"Eh? He's already asleep." He said to no one in particular. "Well at least this would be easier."

He slowly fixed Yuki's jacket. _He still smells like alcohol._

"Akito……" Yuki said in his sleep.

"Eh? He must be dreaming by now." Kyo said to himself.

He was finally finished fixing Yuki's jacket and was ready to give the latter a piggyback ride back the noodle shop when Yuki's eyes suddenly fluttered open; his eyes were blank.

"Akito……" He said once again and suddenly grabbed the unaware neko towards him.

"Akito……" He said once again; looked blankly at Kyo and then kissed the neko on the lips.

_What the hell…… _The startled Kyo thought.

**(TBC?)**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update……I was lazy hehehe……anyway here's chap one to make it up to you all……it's long (longest thing I ever wrote)…It's kinda fast and I'm really sorry about that, maybe in the next chapterI could make it up to you …as usual anything is accepted…… Thanks to the people who reviewed the prologue! Please review and suggest the pairing you would like for this fic! JA byebye XD!


End file.
